John Watson and the Transfer Student
by dontshootthegypsy
Summary: Sixth year Hogwarts' student John Watson falls into a quick friendship with the new student, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock has caught the attention of a powerful death eater now John and Sherlock must work to stop whatever horrible plan the man has planned all the while fighting the romantic feelings they have developed for the other. Johnlock. Post-war. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own the characters

Seventh year at Hogwarts a new student transfers, a young Sherlock Holmes. Younger brother of the Minister of Magic had always been taught at Home until the Minister decided Sherlock needs school teaching for his NEWTS.

The great hall filled with students, the new school year was about to begin. Headmaster McGonagall watched the students with interest. Ten years had passed since the battle at Hogwarts when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and the European wizarding world had never been so harmonious. McGonagall sighed wishing Albus had been around to see how the world had changed. Thinking of Albus brought a smile to McGonagall's face, recalling the young Albus Severus Potter, in a mere 9 years he would be gracing the halls of Hogwarts himself. Snapping herself from her day dream McGonagall looked around to see that all but the first years had made their ways to their respective tables. There was still inter-house rivalry, predominately between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, but at least the muggleborn hatred was almost nonexistent. The Gryffindors were the loudest waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.

John Watson sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table who seemed to be trying to mimic mandrakes with their hollering. John chuckled at their antics looking around to see a mixture of disgruntled and amused faces.

"So my Dad said the Minister's brother is coming to Hogwarts this year. Wonder what he'll be like." One of John's friends, William, remarked.

"The minister's brother? Wow I wonder what house he'll be in." Jordie added.

The group wondered who this Holmes brother was when Professor Sprout led in the first years for sorting. The hall gradually quieted down as the small witches and wizards filtered into the hall. The eleven year olds looked around the hall in wonder and nervous excitement until the Professor stopped them in front of a chair and a black hat. The sorting hat awoke to see the crowd before him:

' _A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!'_

(JK Rowling)

The students, save the first years, erupted in applause, thrilled by the sorting hat's song. The sorting begun. Each time the hat cried out the name of a house, the respective students cheered. Gryffindor gained eight more brave lions to their midst. The sorting ceremony was finishing up when the doors to the great hall swung open banging against the walls in a dramatic fashion. A young man, around 17 years, strolled inside marching toward the front of the hall. All eyes were upon him as he walked up to a stunned Professor Sprout. The boy didn't seem to notice or perhaps he didn't care about the eyes upon him.

"I understand there is a sorting process into separate houses at this school. I am new here and require sorting. Not that it is necessary; I will be sorted into Ravenclaw."

Stunned silence amongst the students and the professors. Headmaster McGonagall recovered first as she stood up to approach the boy.

"Well Mister….?" McGonagall led.

"Holmes."

"Oh yes Mr. Holmes, I received an owl from your elder brother this summer about your transfer. I trust you to know, Mr. Holmes that I expect the students here to be on time and respectful of other students and the staff." McGonagall gave her famous glare to an unaffected Holmes.

"As such, I believe we should sort you now before we add any more _disruptions_ to the evening. Have a seat Mr. Holmes."

"My name is Sherlock."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Sherlock, 'Mr. Holmes' is by brother." Sherlock flopped himself onto the stool awaiting the hat. McGonagall nodded curtly before placing the hat on the student's head. A few beats of silence before the hat cried out a victorious "Ravenclaw". There was scattered applause throughout the hall, no one sure how to take the new student's behavior.

William whispered to the other Gryffindors around him, "Well that's not what I was expecting. He seems rather full of himself yea?" The students around nodded in agreement while John stared curiously at the new Ravenclaw sitting at the end of a table now reading a very thick book. There _was_ something about him he had to admit.

After the feast the houses all headed to their dormitories. John sat in the Gryffindor common room with his friends in front of the fireplace. The younger years were trickling to bed, getting sleep before their first day of classes.

The group of five seventh years talked amongst themselves, catching up after a summer apart.

"The Chudley Cannons' beater is totally better than the Harpies'!"

"Even if that's true, you can't beat the Harpies' seeker and you know it!"

William and Amos argued back and forth. John ignored his friends as he spoke to Jordie and Danielle about their summers. It's not as if he wasn't interested in quidditch, he was actually a chaser for the house team and co-captain with Amos, but he just wasn't interested in the never ending argument between those two.

"So what is it I hear about you seeing the Weird Sister's reunion tour?" John poked Jordie.

"Oh it was bloody amazing!" Jordie exclaimed. "I never thought I'd be able to see them in concert myself." John nodded. He wished he was able to see them as well but his family couldn't afford to do such things. Even if they could his father wouldn't allow him to buy a ticket for a wizard band over the summer. His father was disgusted by the fact that he was a wizard. Sometimes John felt his father saw him as a monster. It certainly was difficult being a muggleborn with a family that disapproves of magic. Danielle noticed John drift into his own thoughts and wanting to bring them all together she offered a game.

"Anyone want to play a game of Exploding Snap?" Danielle suggested. The prospect of a competitive game snapped Amos and William to attention. The gang gathered around playing round after round. As usual, Jordie won almost every game.

"You are so cheating Jordie!" William accused.

"I am not!"

"Liar."

William and Jordie started arguing making the others stop playing and laugh at the two, always fighting. John relaxed with his friends recalling the day's activities.

"Did anyone else notice that the new kid didn't eat anything at the feast?"

"No. Why did you John? Checking him out?" Amos joked causing John and the others to laugh along.

"Whatever you tosser." John joked back. He looked at the clock and noticed it was past one.

"I think I'm going to turn in." John stretched, "Not like anyone else had a shot at winning anyway." John gave a knowing look to Jordie causing the other's to laugh and William to renew their argument. "See you lot in the morning." John went to his room he shared with the other boys and got ready for bed. Another year at Hogwarts. He had the feeling this year was going to be different.

The morning light shone into the Gryffindor tower waking the sleepy teens inside. John groaned as he sat up needing to get ready for the day ahead. He looked around and saw Amos still sound asleep while the other boys began getting ready for their day. John groaned, another year having to wake him up every morning. Getting up, John walked over to Amos' bed.

"Hey." No reaction. John tried a little louder.

"HEY." Still nothing. John had hoped Amos would become a lighter sleeper after doing this for years. John slapped Amos's chest harder than was necessary.

"Bloody hell John! What did I do to deserve that?" Amos cried.

"Sorry. Just get ready. We need to be at breakfast soon." John strolled off.

The boys met up with Danielle and Jordie in the common room.

"Looks like the boys have had a late start this morning." Danielle crossed her arms smirking.

"Sorry love." Amos replied to a furiously blushing Danielle. He always knew how to make the girls fluster. His shaggy brown hair hung in his tired dark eyes. Amos let out another yawn stretching his muscled arms over his body. John envied Amos' good looks and height.

"Stop being such a wanker Amos, I'm starving." William strode ahead. William was taller than John but shorter than Amos. Unlike Amos, William had his brown hair cut short and neat; freckles covered his nose making him appear younger in years. William could handle Amos better than John being as they were both beaters on the team, always working together. The group stepped out of the portrait and headed to breakfast together. Upon walking into the great hall John glanced to the end of the Ravenclaw table, Sherlock not in sight. He would have thought him hungry after not eating dinner last night. Shrugging it off John turned to his friends.

"I'm going to go sit with Greg and Molly. Catch you guys at Care of Magical Creatures." John called behind him as he headed to the Hufflepuff table. John sometimes felt as he should have been sorted into Hufflepuff. He didn't feel extraordinarily brave or bold like a Gryffindor should. John sat across from Greg at the table giving a genuine smile.

"Good morning you two. How are things?"

"It's been a day since we last spoke John," Greg laughed out, "everything is normal." John gave a sheepish smile to his best friend. John had spent a lot of nights with Greg over the summer when his father got particularly drunk and felt like punishing John for his magic.

"Are you excited for the first day of classes John?" Molly asked sweetly.

"I suppose so. At least Care of Magical Creatures is today since the Gryffindors have that with the Hufflepuffs."

"Yea Hagrid is a good bloke. That class isn't too bad." Greg added.

John headed with Molly, Greg, and his friends from Gryffindor to Hagrid's hut for the first day of class.

"Hello Hagrid." John smiled.

"Hello there John! Hello there Amos." The group smiled to Hagrid.

"Well I gots a great lesson planned fer today. Follow me." The class walked around Hagrid's hut to find eggs.

"These here er Hippogriff eggs. Now everyone is going to get into groups of three and take care of the egg over the year." The students looked alarmed at the daunting task ahead. "Don't you worry you will be leaving teh eggs here after each class." Relieved, the students broke into groups, John with Molly and Greg.

The rest of the class flew by as Hagrid taught the class about different types of magical creatures that laid eggs and how to spot them.

After class John left with The Gryffindors to go to Herbology with the Slytherins. The class was tortuous with the Slytherins. The tension in the air was palpable making the class drag on until finally they were released for lunch.

At lunch Greg and Molly sat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was having a light discussion about Weasleys' joke shop when John noticed Sherlock walk into the great hall. The boy walked to the nearest table and grabbed one roll of bread before leaving the hall again. Molly seemed to notice as well as she leaned to John saying, "you don't think that's all he's going to eat do you?" John shrugged not knowing the answer.

"What do you lions have after lunch?" Greg unknowingly broke the conversation.

"Double Transfiguration." Jordie replied.

"Ah. We have Herbology with the Ravenclaws."

"You get to meet the Minister's younger brother then!" William called out interested. "He seems like an odd bloke." The others nodded in agreement before turning the conversation back to the joke shop.

Greg and Molly waved to the Gryffindors as they separated outside the Great Hall.

Transfiguration was as difficult as John remembered. Their lesson involved turning an orange into a singing watch. Why the spell was useful John had no idea. He finally managed to make a watch that hummed off key before the class was dismissed. John collected his stuff then waved to his friends, heading off to meet Greg and Molly outside for their afternoon break.

John waved to them from a distance, "Hey!"

As John approached he saw their faces screwed up in an odd mix of anger and embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" John wondered.

"The new guy. Sherlock…he's…well…he's…"

"A right bastard he is." Greg interrupted making Molly wince at the foul language.

"Why? What happened?" A concerned John asked.

"He knew things."

"Like divination?" John asked making a disgusted face at the subject.

"No. It didn't seem like magic. He's just. I don't think a human can be that smart." Greg conceded embarrassed. John looked to Molly who was nodding her head thoughtfully. Molly was one of the smartest people John knew, if she thought he was this intelligent something must have happened.

"Explain."

Greg scratched the back of his head seemingly at a loss for words, "He knew things. Like he took one look at the Professor and knew everything. But not like he read her mind but he pointed out things about the way she walked or the type of fabric on her pants and could just tell you what everything meant. I can't explain it." Greg sighed. "It was totally invasive. He made you feel naked. Everyone wanted to punch him. Even Professor Sprout was close to throwing him out after all the comments he made during the class! He had no respect for the Professor."

"That's unbelievable." John murmured, "Well he must fit Ravenclaw like a glove!" John defended.

"Even the Ravenclaws seemed to hold distain for him. Everyone treated him like a virus." Molly contributed. "When we were leaving I heard some of the Ravenclaws whisper 'freak' under their breath."

"I can't believe someone like that exists." John admitted.

"Believe me, I can't either." Greg replied. "The break is almost up. We better be off."

John nodded before turning to head to History of Magic. John learned the spell to bewitch his pen to take notes after his first year at Hogwarts. How can you pay attention when even Professor Binns bored himself to death?

John sat in the back of the room laying his head on the table. Having this class with Slytherins was the best case scenario. No interaction necessary. John looked over to the classroom side of snakes before nodding off for a nap.

Finally classes were finished for the day and everyone had three hours until dinner. John headed to the common room to get homework done before dinner only to run into Amos on the way.

"Hey, John. I'm glad I caught you. We're heading to the quidditch pitch now."

Tryouts. John had nearly forgotten that today was tryouts for new members. "I just need to grab my broom and I'll be right there."

Amos nodded before heading to the pitch.

John couldn't believe he forgot about tryouts today. He was co-captain with Amos after all. After John grabbed his broom he met up with the Gryffindor players.

Tryouts lasted into dinner but he felt confident they had a strong team for this season.

"We are going to kick serious ass this year!" Amos let out a yell pumping his fist in the air excitedly shortly joined by William. John laughed at his enthusiasm.

"You know we are!" John high fived his co-captain. "Let's get some dinner I am starved after that!"

Skipping the shower, the boys headed to dinner, their spirits high.

John was sitting at the Gryffindor table joking loudly with his friends. The group of boys were still in their quidditch uniforms catching the eyes of many girls in the hall. Amos gave several of them winks causing them to fluster immediately. John laughed loudly watching him flex absurdly at the table.

Amos continued flirting when John felt it. Eyes on him. John isn't a stranger to people looking at him, after all his friends are obnoxious and he is one of the captains of the quidditch team but this felt different. His body was heating up because of the gaze. Quickly, John looked across the hall to see the new boy, Sherlock, staring at him over his impossibly large book. The boy's eyes were calculating and penetrating. John couldn't look away. Luckily a fifth year Gryffindor blocked his view.

"Hey Emmeline." William mumbled through mouthfuls of food.

"So?" She questioned the three.

"So?" Amos echoed.

"So did I make it?" She asked eagerly.

Amos faked concern, "hmmm", he tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully, "did you make it?" Emmeline glared at Amos' obvious teasing.

The boys laughed at her anger. "Congratulations, new Gryffindor keeper!" Amos gestured widely in dramatic fashion.

Emmeline looked shocked then squealed in excitement before hugging the nearest one to her forcefully. William coughed out some of his food from the force before patting her arm awkwardly, "You're welcome."

The girl nearly skipped away to her friends to convey the good news making the three boys laugh. John looked back to the Ravenclaw table only to find the one he was searching for was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning found the Gryffindors heading for double potions with the Ravenclaws. John was nervous about meeting the new guy if he was honest with himself but he was also excited. The group opened the door to the classroom in the dungeons to find many of the students already inside. It seemed as if the gang was nearly late. The room was filled with tables meant for partners to sit. John knew Jordie and Danielle would sit together while Amos and William partnered. The downside to an odd numbered group were situations like this, John sighed. His friends made their ways to desks while John looked around for who else needed a partner. In the middle of the classroom John saw an empty spot next to Sherlock Holmes, no one seeming to want to be next to him. It appeared his reputation had even made it to the Gryffindors. John narrowed his shoulders and marched to the table and sat down, Sherlock giving him a glance out of the corner of his eyes. It was obvious that Sherlock wasn't going to speak to John so he decided to make the first move towards being civil with one another. John faced the other boy, "Hi. I'm John Watson."

Sherlock looked to the boy next to him and nodded briefly.

John continued, "So it looks as if we're to be partners for potions." Silence. "Professor Slughorn can be a tad bit odd but he's a pretty good bloke." John continued.

Sherlock understood John would continue talking until he got a response from him letting out a tortuous sigh. "I am not interested in making friends. I do not even wish to be at this school but my annoying brother insisted. May I see your wand?"

John was taken aback by the quick speaking boy, unsure what he said for a minute until he noticed Sherlock still reading his book with his hand outstretched to John.

"Um. Sure." John handed his wand to the odd boy who summoned a book from his bag before handing it back immediately.

"Couldn't you have used your own wand for that?"

"Mine is in my coat pocket." Sherlock replied as if the answer explained everything.

John continued to stare dumbfounded at the boy.

"So muggleborn? Interesting. Shame your family doesn't approve of magic. But you still hold on to muggle customs and foods I see. Will you follow your father's footsteps into the armed forces?" Sherlock probed.

John was speechless, "How…?"

Sherlock obviously knew what he was going to ask as he didn't let John finish before he explained. "Your wand is obviously stored somewhere hastily often from the scratches on the side, one it to assume it is from hiding it while you are at home as you would have no need at school and robes do not scratch wands like that. I assume at the bottom of your trunk. As for the muggle customs: on your robe is a stain of jam and since you are right handed you can see it is from manual application, muggle habit I'm sure. As for your father's service in the muggle armed forces, that was a guess. Your hair is cut close to the hairline like a soldier but you are too young to be an actual veteran and the haircut is one that you've had for a long time based on the tan line so this must be from childhood influences, an important figure in your life being in the armed forces. Based on gender statistics my guess was your father." Sherlock finished matter of fact. Other students listened on with looks of disgust on their faces as Sherlock opened the book on his desk prepared for the inevitable anger.

"That was…amazing." John gushed.

Sherlock's head shot up looking at John in surprise, "What?"

"That was incredible." John repeated. Sherlock held his gaze.

"Really?" Sherlock asked doubtfully.

"Of course! You know it is." John replied with a look of admiration in his eyes.

Sherlock was unsure of what to say. No one had complimented him like that before. A slight blush reached his cheeks forcing Sherlock to turn back to his book in embarrassment.

Right then Professor Slughorn bustled into the classroom, cheery as ever. "Sorry I'm late class, I had a bit of a scuffle with one of Professor Sprout's more volatile plants." Slughorn looked around the room at the young faces. "Right then. I've seen you've all partnered off well done. We are going to brew a batch of living death today. Quite a tricking potion. Everyone is to work individually but the team with the best potions will each receive a bottle of felix felicis also known as liquid luck." He smiled to the students. "Well off you go! Directions will be found on page 13 of your books." Slughorn waved to the class.

Sherlock started the potion with vigor completely zoning into his work. John watched amazed at his passion before starting his own. During the potion making process John would hear Sherlock mumble things to himself which made John smile. Sherlock completed his potion suddenly. He regarded it with satisfaction, testing the effectiveness. He sat back in his chair before turning to watch John.

John felt nervous having such a genius watch him work. John was skilled in potions but nowhere near Sherlock's talent. John finally turned to Sherlock upset, "Are you just going to watch me make my potion for the rest of the class?" Sherlock regarded him for a minute before turning away and picking up his book. John let out a sigh of relief before continuing his potion. Some minutes later John was startled when Sherlock spoke up from his book, "stir counterclockwise three times and clockwise once. The book is wrong." John looked to the boy beside him then followed his instructions, the potion bubbling to life. John looked back to Sherlock who hadn't lifted his head from his book yet but was clearly grinning.

"Thank you." John said honestly. Finishing up the potion John sat back. He looked toward Sherlock, amazed at the man beside him.

"How do you do it?" John asked suddenly.

"Read?" Sherlock asked teasingly.

"No" John smiled. "How do you know all those things about people?"

Sherlock set down his book and looked toward John. "I observe."

John merely stared at him, baffled at the ordinary response.

Professor Slughorn walked up to their table a moment after, John looked to the Professor while Sherlock continued to stare at the boy beside him.

The Professor dropped leaves in each batch. John's leave wilted slowly while Sherlock's seemed to burn away almost immediately. Slughorn gasped, "Well done! Well done! Mr…?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock answered.

"Ah yes Mr. Holmes. Well done! If I do say so, this was brewed so perfectly I dare say one drop would kill us all!" Slughorn exclaimed excitedly. The Professor gave both students a small vial of liquid luck before dismissing the class.

Sherlock swept from the classroom dramatically leaving John to meet up with his friends.

"You ok mate? Partnered with the freak all year, tough blow." William patted John's shoulder.

John looked confused as he thought of how to respond, "He's not that bad. He's really smart."

Amos snorted, "Ok whatever. I think we can knock out some homework before lunch. What do you say?"

"Might as well." John shrugged following his friends to the great hall while thinking about his mysterious potions partner.

Sherlock didn't make it to lunch again making John wonder if he went to the kitchens instead. During lunch John chatted with Molly and Greg about the new defense teacher no one had met yet.

"I wonder who it is." Molly questioned aloud.

"I'm not sure." John replied, "You both will meet him before me though. I have it with the Ravenclaws later today."

"OH with the Ravenclaws? Guess you'll have to see that Sherlock guy some more today. Tough luck." Greg remarked.

"He's not that bad. Sure he seems to know a lot of private information and has no regard for social rules but he's not a bad guy or anything." John defended. He didn't know why he kept defending a person he barely knew but it came like an instinct.

Greg gave an unsure look before Molly interrupted, "I guess I can see that."

John nodded before making a move to leave noticing Danielle and Jordie awaiting at the door for him, "Well I better get to charms. See you later."

John made small talk with the two Gryffindor girls on his way to charms when Sherlock passed by catching his eye for the briefest of moments while he sauntered to his next class, robes flaring dramatically around him. John watched as he turned a corner, not understanding his rapid heartbeat.

After the afternoon break, John headed to double defense with the Ravenclaws. John, along with the rest of his friends, was eager to learn who the new professor was. Upon walking in the students stopped with a gasp. Sitting at the front of the room was Harry Potter.

"Woah." Amos gasped. The other students were awestruck upon learning who the Professor of defense was this year. After the shock began to wear off people began to buzz with excitement. They were going to learn defense from the boy who lived. Despite all the whispering and looks Harry was receiving he never paid attention, he focused on the letter he was writing. John realized he must not pay attention because this is how he has lived his whole life. The idea made John a little sad thinking of being treated like a rare animal, gawked at constantly. Harry reminded John of Sherlock, ignoring the whispers and stares. Students fought for the closest seats to the front but John didn't want to treat his new Professor like a zoo animal so he took a seat towards the back even though his friends pushed their way to the front of the room. John watched in interest as students gawked, fought, and whispered around the room. Next to him a chair pulled out and a body sat down. John looked to see Sherlock taking out his textbook. He was surprised that Sherlock willingly sat next to him until he realized he had to sit next to someone so he must have chosen someone at random.

"Hello again." John smirked.

"Hello John." Sherlock responded while looking to him. When Sherlock's eyes met his John had to look away. The light eyes pierced his core. The contrast between the dark curls shadowing his face and his pale skin made Sherlock look like a piece of art.

Harry stood up to address the class, "Hi. I'm Ha- Professor Potter and I will be teaching defense against the dark arts this year."

"Are you not going to be the permanent professor?" A Ravenclaw girl inquired.

"I am not. I am working this year as a favor to Prof- Headmaster McGonagall, though it is exciting to be teaching at Hogwarts. I loved this school." Harry smiled warmly.

"Alright. So I'm following the footsteps of one of my great friends and former professors and beginning class with an exercise." With the flick of his wand Harry cleared the tables and desks so that only a wardrobe was left. He gathered the students to the center of the room to begin the lecture. The wardrobe shook with force from the inside. "Now who can tell me what is in that wardrobe?"

Sherlock spoke first, "A Boggart."

"Right! Mister?" Harry led.

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes."

John giggled beside him being reminded of James Bond. Sherlock looked at him quizzically before turning back to the Professor.

"Oh Mycroft's brother!" Harry realized. "I expect you're going to be a handful." Harry added.

Sherlock was surprised at the Professor's use of his brother's first name seeing as Mycroft is the Minister of Magic but if anyone was to act so casual about the Minister of Magic it would probably be the savior of the wizarding world. He was also shocked by the Professor's bold claim of Sherlock's behavior. Most professors liked to ignore his difficult nature.

"So what is a boggart?" Harry continued only to have Sherlock immediately answer again, "A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. No one knows a boggart's true form as it is always in the shape of a fear when seen." Sherlock continued haughtily, "Furthermore to combat a boggart one uses the charm 'riddikulus' while imagining an amusing shape that the caster would find comical which would inspire laughter, defeating the boggart." Sherlock finished his textbook definition.

"How many walking dictionaries must I know?" Harry wondered aloud before commenting, "very impressive Sherlock, ten points to Ravenclaw. You heard him class. Now we're going to practice the incantation and wand movement before we use the boggart."

Professor Potter worked with the class until he felt confident in their ability, "Now line up." The class rushed into a line fighting to be first. John was toward the middle and Sherlock the end as he walked leisurely to the line, seemingly bored. "Wands at the ready!" Harry called out before opening the doors letting the thing out.

One by one the students battled the boggart. William turned his fear of clowns into a flailing tube man, only the muggleborns getting the joke. Amos turned his fear of snakes into a magic toy. The class was going one by one turning their fears into something comical, the students all roaring with laughter. John walked up to the boggart, unsure what would appear. John had been afraid of his father but the more he aged the more he realized he didn't have to become like him. All those nights hiding from his own father had made him realize what is truly terrible, the fear of your own family. Fear. The creature morphed in the air in front of John until a dementer materialized. Professor Potter was ready to intervene when John pointed his wand and yelled "Riddikulus!" the boggart stayed as a dementor and began to advance John. Sherlock watched in horror as the monster approached the only person for he didn't hold disdain.

"Get back. That charm doesn't work on the boggart when it's a dementor." Professor Potter was quickly making his way over to the seventh year when John pointed his wand at the approaching boggart again.

"Mr. Watson I just said-" the Professor called out exasperated on his way to the student when John's spell interrupted him.

"Expecto Patronum!" Out from John's wand shot a white glowing shield forcing the boggart back into the wardrobe.

His classmates and Professor looked at him astounded. "Well done Mr. Watson. That is beyond a NEWT level spell."

"Uh..Thanks." John looked sheepish. He looked up and caught the pale eyes of a beautifully shocked Ravenclaw. John turned his face away before returning to the back of the line.

The Professor cleared his throat, "Well I don't want to deprive the rest of you. Let's continue." Harry once again released the boggart as the class continued.

Everyone had gone without incident when the last student took his place in front of the boggart. Sherlock didn't know what would appear in front of him but he was prepared.

Sherlock was waiting for the creature to take shape when suddenly he was looking into his own eyes. The boggart transformed into himself. No one understood as the clones stared back at each other until the boggart began to drool on the floor and make incomprehensible noises. Sherlock watched in horror as the boggart enacted a brain dead Sherlock. Sherlock's worst fear, losing his mind. He pointed his wand chanting the spell to change the sight into a brain dead Mycroft instead. Sherlock laughed merrily, the other students chuckling at the sight of their Minister drooling in a puddle on the floor.

"Wonderful work today class. I will see you Thursday. You are dismissed." Harry turned back to his desk to continue writing as the students filtered out of their last class of the day, buzzing about their new Professor.

John caught up to Sherlock, "So what was that all about? You are your own worst fear?"

Sherlock turned to look at the shorter boy, "Not exactly. I fear… losing my mind. I am not referring to insanity but in the way that I lose my cognitive abilities and become…ordinary." Sherlock spit out the word as if it was bitter in his mouth.

John deflated at the man's reference to ordinary people, "Ah yes what a nightmare to be ordinary."

Sherlock looked to the boy, "John."

Both stopped walking before Sherlock continued, " _You_ are not ordinary." With that, Sherlock swept away into the library leaving a stunned John in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday morning finally rolled around putting an end to the first week back to Hogwarts and things were already off the rails.

Things with Sherlock were confusing a best. He was drawn to the genius like a moth to a flame and sometimes he believed Sherlock enjoyed his company while other times he completely ignored him steeping his fingers under his chin with his eyes closed.

John had never been so thrilled to play quidditch. He hoped playing the game would help him relax after a confusing week back. The Gryffindor team had the pitch reserved for their first practice this morning. He walked down to the pitch with his new team then began warm ups. Students were scattered through the stands watching the practice as usual. John mounted his broom lifting up into the air, finally feeling free. The rest of the team was warming up giving John the chance to look around him. In the stands John saw a slender boy with dark curls and head buried in a book. Sherlock was here.

John didn't know too much about the boy but he knew he wasn't a fan of the sport which confused John as to why he was there. Still having time to kill John flew over to the reading boy.

"What are you doing here?" John called over the wind. Sherlock seemed to hear him as he raised his face from his book to look at John.

"Research."

John assumed Sherlock was referring to the book in his hands as he rolled his eyes and flew away allowing the other boy to return to his book. John thought it silly to come all the way to the pitch to read when the library was so much closer. John shrugged off the oddity flying to meet with the rest of the team. Amos took the lead directing the practice not that John minded much.

"Everyone listen up!" Amos yelled. "Let's split up into two teams to practice offensive and defensive flying." Amos continued to rattle off instructions before the team split up, Amos as one leader and John as the other.

Amos led his team in flashy rolls and dives while John's team was quick and sturdy. The scoreboard reflected John's success while practice continued. John was dodging beaters in the air on his way with the quaffle when he noticed Sherlock staring at him with interest, book nowhere in sight. John almost lost his footing witnessing the unhidden gaze but quickly recovered by diving and rolling between the beaters. John scored another 10 points for his team before Amos' seeker caught the snitch winning the game.

The captains wrapped up practice, the team members feeling good about their chances this season.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." John told Amos before flying back up to the stands where he last saw Sherlock. The boy was heading down to the pitch when John found him.

"Enjoy your research?" John innocently asked hovering next to him.

Sherlock briefly glanced at John smiling, "I believe I did, Captain."

John didn't understand why Sherlock's reference to his leadership made him blush but it did.

Changing the subject John asked, "What do you have planned for the rest of the day then?"

"I have some sensitive experiments brewing so I am going to check on that then perhaps play my violin."

"You play the violin? That's amazing." Sherlock grinned at John's constant praise.

"Are you coming to lunch before?"

Sherlock made an exasperated noise. "Digestion slows me down John."

John sped in front of Sherlock to round on him facing the boy. "Hold on. Are you saying you don't eat? That's terrible. You are going to lunch today."

Sherlock was taken aback while John glared Sherlock into submission.

Letting out a suffered sigh, "Very well but don't expect me to talk to those morons in there."

"My friends happen to be those morons." John argued indignantly, "And by that logic, I am one of those morons, too." Sherlock gave John a withering glance.

"Just give it a try Sherlock, please."

Sherlock didn't respond but John took his silence as consent.

In the Great Hall Greg and Molly were sitting with John's Gryffindor friends. John led Sherlock to the table before taking a seat on one side of the table.

"Afternoon everyone." John smiled, "This is Sherlock, he'll be joining us today."

The group stared at John as if he'd sprouted another head before Sherlock gingerly sat across from him.

John noticed Sherlock was sitting motionless and not speaking so he tossed a sandwich onto the other boy's plate gesturing for Sherlock to eat.

Greg was the first to speak directly to Sherlock, "So… Sherlock. Do you like quidditch?"

Sherlock swallowed a bite of food before responding rudely, "I do not see much premise in an activity of persons whirling in the air to throw balls into circles. I'm not a toddler in need of a mobile for entertainment."

William started to stand up, apparently wanting to fight the Ravenclaw but Jordie yanked him back to the table.

"John told us you're really skilled with potions, Sherlock." Molly remarked shyly. John's eyes bulged before he looked away from Sherlock, suddenly fascinated by the carrots on his plate.

"Did he?" Sherlock replied. John could feel the boy's eyes on him but he refused to look at him.

"Well he wouldn't be wrong. In fact I must be going, potions brewing, very sensitive experiments, I'm sure you understand. Come along John." Sherlock called behind him as he swept from the table. The others looked to John incredulously at the genius' last comment.

"Ah…right. I better see if he needs help with something." John blushed lamely before grabbing an apple and following after the Ravenclaw.

John tried not to notice the stares on his back as he followed the strange boy out of the Great Hall. He did not look forward to the next time he saw his friends, he was sure he was going to be ambushed.

John caught up to Sherlock right outside the Hall doors, "Merlin Sherlock, we were at lunch for less than 10 minutes! Is it really that hard to even try to get along with my friends?"

Sherlock continued walking forward as if he didn't hear John until finally acknowledging him, "That was me trying to 'get along with your friends', John."

The silence between the two walking students was tense. Sherlock didn't speak again until they were both standing in an unfamiliar part of the school, directly in front of a wall.

"Stand back." Sherlock gestured before he began to pace the corridor along the wall three times. John was about to remark on the bizarre behavior when a single door appeared in the stone wall. The door was black with a small gold knocker, above it in gold was '221b'.

"Wha-" John stuttered, eyes wide.

"The room of requirement. Perhaps you've heard of it. I've decided to use this room for my experiments as I don't trust the students here around my experiments when I am away. My brother tossed me into this school", Sherlock said with a sneer, "while I was in the middle of experiment 221. I did not wish to give up on the tests so I created 221b." Sherlock seemed bored with his explanation obviously finding it unimportant.

Sherlock opened the door allowing himself and John to enter.

The room was not what John had expected when Sherlock referred to this area as a space for experiments. The room he was currently standing in looked like a home, a cozy home at that. The fireplace, dark tapestries, worn seating, and collection of odd possessions around the space made the room appear as a home rather than a safe place to perform experiments.

Sherlock noticed the shock on John's face and attempted to hide a smile. John liked it. John liked his room.

"Wow Sherlock. Why?" John shook his head, "I mean why such a room for a place for experiments?"

Sherlock walked over to what appeared to be a kitchen grabbing odd things from cauldrons and jars before fiddling with measurements and answering. "This is what my room was like back home."

So that was it. Sherlock was homesick. John's eyes softened as he watched the genius working around the make-shift lab. He wasn't sure why he was here and began to look around nervously.

Sherlock let out a loud sigh without looking up from his work, "Just do some homework in the living space, John, watching you think is giving me a headache."

John gaped at Sherlock before flopping down on an armchair and opening his Transfiguration text book.

John had completed almost all of his work, only a short essay on the difference between a phoenix and fire newt egg left when Sherlock came out of his lab. He walked to the window and picked up a muggle looking instrument. John realized that the violin Sherlock had referred to earlier was a muggle violin. John watched with rapt attention as the young man coerced beautiful melodies from the instrument. John watched as Sherlock swayed with the violin tucked under his jaw, eyes closed, face firm yet relaxed. John noticed himself watching the boy's lips for the first time making his heart beat a little faster before he shook himself out of the trance.

John cleared his throat, "I know those experiments are important to you but you should probably do your homework for your actual classes."

Sherlock didn't cease his melodies nor open his eyes as he replied, "Already did it."

"When?" John asked confused.

"Sometime this morning. I believe I completed everything for the next two weeks between the hours of 4 and 5 in the morning."

"When did you sleep?"

"I didn't. I slept Tuesday."

"Wha- Sherlock! You can't skip days of sleep and food like that!"

Sherlock sighed and set down his violin, "You need sleep and food regularly to function, I do not. Don't be so boring John." Sherlock picked up the instrument again, "Your friends are wondering where you've gone I'm sure. You should go."

Hurt clouded John's eyes, "Right." John set his jaw tight before grabbing his bag and leaving, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Sherlock stared at the wall as John left. He really was rotten dealing with sentiment.

John was still angry when he reached Gryffindor tower. Busting into the common room caused all to look over in surprise.

"Merlin's beard John you gave us all a fright!" William yelled.

John noticed his friends crowded around the fireplace looking to him in shock. He marched over and threw himself onto an empty space on the sofa letting out a loud frustrated groan.

The seventh year Gryffindors didn't know how to respond to an openly angry John. They passed confused looks amongst each other before Amos spoke up, "Look Mate, I don't know what has got you so worked up but I know a sure solution to any problem." John looked to Amos doubtfully waiting for him to continue. Amos pulled out two bottles of fire whiskey grinning, "getting completely pissed." William laughed loudly and cheered while the girls chuckled along as well. John looked hesitant, he wasn't one to drink incessantly but he knew he wouldn't be seeing Sherlock anytime soon and he felt like letting lose for a while which led to John steeling himself and giving a nod of approval to Amos.

"YEAH! John is in!" Amos yelled. Jordie transfigured some school supplies into cups for everyone and Amos set out pouring unnecessarily large drinks. The commotion brought some other Gryffindors over until. John was working on his second glass when a few sixth years brought down some more drinks from their room. The common room turned into a full scale party within the hour. Some students from the other houses were even brought in. John gazed around the room looking for dark curls and piercing eyes but was disappointed to see none. He didn't know why he was disappointed, Sherlock wouldn't be here in the best of times let alone now. The party was in full swing and John was on his fourth drink. Every drink the fire whiskey went down smoother.

"JOHN!" William yelled as he stumbled over to a wobbling John Watson. "John! Hey. I think that sixth year, Heather McSol from Hufflepuff is checking you out." William slurred out, "Word on the street is she's a bit of a slag, you should go see." William gave a sloppy wink laughing at his own brilliance before he fell onto a nearby chair.

Heather McSol wasn't a bad looking girl now that he thought about it. Her hair was dirty blonde and wavy around her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes were round and sweet, one of those girls who could make any man succumb to her puppy dog eyes. Her growing breasts tugged against the buttons of her blouse. Her long legs undeniable under her shortened skirt. She was one of the sexiest girls in her class. And she wanted John it seemed, he grinned looking at her. She seemed to notice eyes on her as she looked over to him soon after, grinning back. A flash of someone with dark curls, piercing eyes, and high cheekbones flashed across his mind as he was looking at Heather and suddenly everything was wrong. Her hair wasn't hanging black as night around her face. Her eyes weren't piercing and all knowing. Her body wasn't firm, tall, and slight. John's eyes widened as his thoughts raced across his mind before he suddenly became furious. Sherlock couldn't interfere in his life when he wasn't even around, when he kicked him from his room, when he didn't feel his heart beat faster like John did when he was near. John refused to let Sherlock, a boy he hardly knew, change his life this much.

John wobbled over to a flushed Heather, "Hey Heather." John tried to put on the most alluring smile he could.

"Hi John." She purred back. She leaned closer to John and placed her left hand on his chest. Their noses brushed and John knew this was his chance, he sealed their lips together with drunken accuracy. They kissed with all the overconfidence alcohol provided. He slid his left arm around her waist pulling her to him while holding his drink in the other hand. She pulled him closer by the neck and the two licked, nipped, and sucked each others' flesh until people began to notice.

"Yeah John!" William and Amos cheered. Greg laughed and let out a cheer having arrived earlier to the raging party. Almost everyone in attendance cheered and laughed at the two making out in the common room. All but a raven haired boy by the portrait hole. Sherlock watched the two with disgust before leaving the party. Sherlock had come once he heard the mumblings of a party in the Gryffindor common room. He had come for the purpose of making sure John was okay and see that his moronic friends didn't force him into such a dull event. Sherlock had been wrong it seemed, John was quite enjoying himself. He returned to 221b for the evening, alone.

Back in the common room the couple had ceased their sloppy kissing. John knew he shouldn't go further since they were both drunk and he didn't want to do something he regretted. He refused to acknowledge the main reason; the lips he was kissing didn't belong to Sherlock. He apologized to Heather then joined his friends for the rest of the evening.

The Sunday morning sunlight streamed into the room causing the very groggy students to begin to stir from their dead like sleep. John groaned. He felt like complete shit. His shoulder as killing him, it took longer for him to notice the reason was because he was sleeping on the floor of the common room in a position that he could not have managed sober. Painfully, John arose from the floor, other students littered the floor around him and as John was taking inventory of who else didn't make it to bed last night, a loud bang erupted from the portrait.

John covered his ears and stumbled to the portrait hole to make whatever demon was cursing them to stop. John swung the portrait open and saw an embarrassed Molly next to Greg who happened to be sporting a shit eating grin.

"Could you not be so loud Greg?" John mumbled.

"NOT REALLY." Greg boomed.

Greg's voice forced many hungover students to have a very unwelcome wakeup call and John to cringe.

"Alight let's go just stop shouting." John pulled Greg from the portrait hole into the hallway. He wasn't going to be responsible for Greg's torment of the hungover students.

John drug his feet and groaned the entire way to the Great Hall.

"I think I'm dying." John conceded as he laid his head on the table. Greg smacked the table under him lurching John from his spot.

Greg laughed at his pain while Molly looked aghast at the two. Greg noticed the horror on her face.

"It's okay Molly we always do this to the other if they get a hangover. Think of it as revenge."

John simply groaned placing his head between his hands. Next to him a potion was gingerly set on the table followed by a smooth baritone, "Pepper-up potion."

John glanced next to him to the retreating figure of Sherlock Holmes who turned around and walked back out the Great Hall. John's gaze followed the man out in shock, he thought Sherlock didn't want to talk to him. He looked to the small vial next to him and drank it all. The effects of the potion started instantly, it was as if hours had passed and his discomfort was more of a thing of the past. John looked back to the empty doorway where Sherlock had been a few minutes ago, not sure how to take the kind gesture.


End file.
